


america x his hamburger

by FireTornado



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Falling In Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireTornado/pseuds/FireTornado
Summary: America falls in love with his hamburger i have put major character death on this one cuz his hamburger dies:(((((( and he grieves all night and day  this is very short.
Relationships: america/hamburgar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	america x his hamburger

**Author's Note:**

> Russia people aren't what evil and don't go "kolkolkol" also they are not the same as Hetalia portrayed them. I am using the character the same as Hetalia to keep it the same.

You are such a hansom hamburger i love you let our souls reunited. America just performed the ritual of the hamburger king (a ritual to become soulmates with a hamburger). one thing America sleeped with his pet hamburger squishy. the special hamburger was kept under 24/7 observation and laser votes mazes and safes and very hard traps all to keep him scarred hamburger safe. In-fact he made a poster saying if hamburgers din't exist i will not be alive, or his famous painting mona burger (sold to him for $10000000000000). He was so found of his hamburger he made a room full of gold just for it but hamburgers weren't just what he loved 2nd place on his list is his heroines(he doesn't even have any). he just couldn't resist says did someone just say hero. Infant he is as narcissistic as Prussia( ksssssss i am awesome) but anyway back to the point Americas daily live would be like: pat hamburger, give it food, stroke it, take for a walk swim with it there is basically nothing he would do without the beautiful holi one and only hamburger. He made a time travel machine and asked Beethoven to make für hamburger the song America dances every day. His only trouble is that one hamburger doesn't last for ever so he has to bury some of them he even called his country the USEB (united states of epic burgers). He also made a massive custom house for himself the burger house made of massive hamburgers. I mean America would love his burger until the moment then it died. This is how it happend on the 1 march 1947 America was building his nukes with his burger and then Bam the burger exploded out his hands and fell in the mud and exploded America fell to his knees crying. He saw Russia smirking

"kokolkol" and with what Russia bounded away and jumped back to his home country.

And thats how the Cold war started...... 


End file.
